Crazy In Love
by azel2024
Summary: Il fut durement plaqué sur un mur et un corps chaud vînt se coller au sien, -dis moi Potter ça te dirais de devenir mon esclave personnel? De n'appartenir qu'à moi? De ne laisser personne a part moi te toucher? Et cela pour une durée indéterminée..
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue** :

Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il avait accepté. Peut être qu'il pensait qu'en devenant son esclave sexuel draco l'aimerait ou alors à défaut d'avoir son cœur il aurait son corps ? Vraiment lui même ne savait plus mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment ,il voulait s'impliquer à fond dans la nouvelle relation qu'il avait avec draco enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Alors vous en dites quoi? Laissez une petite review pour encourager l'auteuse **puppy eyes****_

 _ **À la base c'est un drarry mais je pense que c'est nul s'il y'a juste eux comme couple alors vous votez (le lecteur est roi!) pour le couple secondaire et à partir du troisième chapitre je l'intègre.**_

 _ **Il y'a:**_

 _ **_RW/HG**_

 _ **_BZ/RW**_

 _ **_TN/HG**_

 _ **Et si vous avez des suggestions pour des couples n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ^^ à bientôt !**_


	2. Chapter 2: Diying inside

Chapitre 1: A little more

Comment avait-il pu en arriver là? Quand et comment avait-il fini par succomber ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passait encore dans la tête de ces divinités ? N'en avaient pas telles marre de lui jouer des tours? Et pourquoi c'était toujours lui la cible? D'abord un putain de mégalomane exterminait sa famille puis il était placé dans une famille moldue qui exècre sa race où il était obligé de tout faire pour éviter de se faire frapper en plus il avait même pas le droit de manger et dormait dans un placard à balais! Et après y'a le fou qui revient pour mettre le monde sorcier sans dessus-dessous. N'avait-il pas sauvé le monde sorcier? Alors pourquoi ça lui arrivait? Harry Potter car c'était lui alias celui-qui-a-survécu avait finalement arrêté de se poser ces questions qui lui donnaient des mots de tête affreux et qui n'aboutissaient de toutes façons à rien.

Tout avait commencé quand il l'avait vu pour la première sourire sincèrement avec zanibi. Harry s'était figé. Non, ce n'était pas un de ses sourires habituels. Il n'était ni moqueur ni supérieur. Ce n'était un de ses sourires qui vous annonçait direct que malfoy préparait un sale coup à Potter. Il n'avait jamais souri comme ça avec lui. Il n'avait de toute façon jamais souri avec lui. Sans qu'il puisse l'empêcher, une haine sans nom pris possession de ses sens. Et, il eu une révélation. Il venait de voir quelque chose quelque chose que les autres ne voyaient pas. Cette chose avait explosé dans sa tête en une multitude de feux d'artifices et s'était répandu dans son corps. Et il comprît. Tout ce qui lui arrivait lui arrivait ces derniers temps. Toutes ces émotions qui lui nouaient la gorge , sa jalousie injustifiée envers zanibi et tous ceux qui regardaient un peu trop son draco. Son incapacité à soutenir le regard de malfoy, à lui tenir tête. Son besoin presque vital de l'attention de malfoy, les érections qu'il avait quand il pensait à malfoy, la sensation de trahison quand malfoy draguait d'autres sous son nez! Il avait essayé ces dernières semaines de ne pas penser à tout ce qui lui arrivait mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus faire semblant puisque la chose venait d'exploser dans son cerveau. Il était amoureux de malfoy. Tellement amoureux qu'il avait continué à regarder où malfoy se tenait bien après qu'il soit parti. Pourquoi? Il ne savait pas. Comment ? Il ne savait pas non plus. Quand? Il n'en savait rien.

C'était arrivé si rapidement , vicieusement sans qu'il ne puisse empêcher quoique ce fût. Et s'était propagé dans son coeur, son corps et son cerveau tel du poison et ce dernier le tuait lentement et douloureusement. Malfoy ne l'aimait pas. C'était certain. Mais tout était déjà fini pour harry, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de tomber amoureux de malfoy et maintenant il souffrait d'un amour à sens unique. Oui, lui que même celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom n'avait pas réussi à éliminer était en train de mourir à cause de cet amour! Quelle ironie! Il était sûr que ce dernier devait se retourner dans sa tombe! Tout à cette pensée , Harry ricana. Si les gens savaient comment il souffrait de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser , le toucher ou simplement l'approcher qu'il était capable de faire des choses aussi ridicule les unes comme les autres juste pour un de ses sourires. Il finit par soupirer.

Comment avait-il fini fou amoureux de cet être terrible et impitoyable qu'il avait toujours haï ? Il y avait eu la guerre et certes ils n' avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble pendant cette période mais Harry avait compris qu'il s'était complètement trompé sur l'autre. Qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il laissait paraître. Il avait naïvement cru qu'après la guerre tout rentrerait dans l'ordre mais la situation entre eux avait juste empiré. Il lui semblait que malfoy dirigeait toute sa haine vers lui.

Ils étaient finalement retournés à Poulard pour passer leurs ASPICS et les joutes avec malfoy étaient plus fréquentes , plus violentes au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Harry était vraiment fatigué de tout ça et c'était de plus en plus difficile pour lui de cacher son amour pour le prince des serpentards. Ça le rendait malade! Il était tenté de lui balancer ça à la figure et de lui demander pourquoi il le détestait autant.

Mais malgré qu'il soit un Gryffondor il n'avait définitivement pas le courage de lui dire ça et Dieu seul sait ce que malfoy aurait répondu. Avec la guerre qui l'avait fragilisé il se contentait de pleurer dans son coin et il se détestait pour ça. Pleurer c'était pour les faibles et Malfoy ne voudrait pas d'un faible. Alors il essayait d'éviter les confrontations et fuyait la plupart du temps même quand c'est lui qui cherchait malfoy et il savait que ce dernier commençait à se poser des questions sur son comportement étrange. Il soupira de nouveau. Il était peut-être né pour souffrir? Quand est-ce que ces divinités folles cesseraient de lui pourrir la vie? Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Depuis l'enfance il était quelqu'un de bien , un garçon fidèle et loyal. Alors pourquoi de tout les garçons qui existaient il avait fallu qu'il jette son dévolu sur malfoy? Il était peut-être beau à damner un saint, bandant à souhait , un nez adorable des yeux qui vous transpercent et ses cheveux ! Dieu! Il savait pourquoi il était amoureux de lui. C'était juste parce qu'il était malfoy juste parce qu'il était draco malfoy...

Harry était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il ne vît pas le regard inquiet qu'hermione posait sur lui. Depuis des mois que ça durait et elle ne savait pas ce qui préoccupait son ami. Elle avait envie de l'étrangler juste pour qu'il crache le morceau. Il était souvent sur la lune et se comportait bizarrement. Il ne mangeait presque rien et elle savait qu'il pleurait souvent le soir. Elle n'était pas devin c'est ron qui l'en informait. Harry souffrait mais ne voulait pas en parler. Ils étaient ses amis ils avaient le droit de savoir! Ils pouvaient l'aider à surmonter sa peine. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer! Elle avait l'impression qu'harry s'éloignait d'eux et qu'il ne le remarquait même pas. Harry leur cachait des chose et ça la rendait lentement mais sûrement hystérique. Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis et c'était blessant de savoir que l'autre souffrait et ne voulait pas leur en parler. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante face à sa souffrance ! Elle pouvait l'aider! S'en était trop, cette situation avait trop duré. Elle avait décidé avec ron de tout mettre en oeuvre pour qu'il craque car à chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait ce qu'il n'allait pas , il essayait de changer de sujet ou il lui disait que tout allait bien avec un sourire rassurant. Un sourire aussi faux que la poitrine de lavande Brown. Qui essayait il de rassurer? Elle ou lui même? Parce qu'elle avait l'impression que ces sourires disaient plus "t'inquiète Harry tout va bien tu ne ne devrais pas t'inquiéter! pourquoi d'abord? Tout est parfaitement normal !" que " t'inquiète hermione je vais bien" . Déjà plus de vingt minutes qu'il pensait à elle ne savait quoi. Son poing se crispa sur sa plume. Avant, Harry ne se serait jamais permis de penser à quelque chose pendant qu'il rédigeait un parchemin pour rogue. Ce dernier l'effrayait trop pour ça mais, c'était devenu une habitude pour lui d'aller sur mars à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Son regard se fit déterminé Harry n'aurait plus une seconde de répit tant qu'il ne se serait pas dévoilé, elle s'en fît la promesse.

 _ **To be continued**_

*********************C***********************I************************L****************************

 _ **Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews c'est la première fic que je publie et je suis trop contente d'avoir tout ça dès le début. Je ferai des efforts pour combattre ma flemme et ma fatigue et je publierai un nouveau chapitre après 10 jours. C'est un peu court mais la taille des chapitre va augmenter au fur et à mesure que la fic avance. J'espère que ce chapitre est bien laissez une tite review pour me donner vos avis **puppy eyes** à plus!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2: Dilemma  
 **Nda:**  
 **Note 1: Je suis hyper désolée d'avoir presque abandonné mon histoire vraiment j'ai été horrible de faire ça mais j'ai tellement de choses à faire tout ce temps... Maintenant j'ai un peu de temps libre et je vais essayer de le consacrer entièrement au bon déroulement de l'histoire et encore désolé je mérite toutes les malédictions du monde mais je demande pardon...**  
 **Note 2: dans ce chapitre il ya beaucoup de zones d'ombre mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous comprendrez tout au fur et à mesure!**  
 **Note 3: Et n'oubliez pas les votes pour les couples continuent! Alors il y'a RW/HG; BZ/RW; TN/HG. Pour les autres je vous écoute je suis ouverte à tout!**  
 **Note 4: Merci à tous pour ces reviews formidouble! J'essaierai de me racheter pour cette longue absence.**  
 **Chapitre 2: Dilemma**

Deux semaines! Deux putain de semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas arrêtés! Cela faisait deux semaines de merde que Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas arrêtés de lui mener la vie dure. Il commençait lentement mais c'était sûr il allait bientôt perdre la tête! Hermione n'avait pas arrêté de lui poser des questions plus bizarres les unes comme les autres genre "t'es fatigué Harry? " "t'as rien à nous dire Harry?" "t'as assez dormi? " "t'as fait des cauchemars? "Non mais! Comment pouvait-elle oser?! Penser à Draco n'était pas du tout un cauchemar au contraire! Sa peau diaphane parfaite, sa bouche mmmh , ses yeux comme du mercure en fusion et ses cheveux ! Les plus beaux qu'il n'ait jamais vu surtout depuis qu'il avait décidé d'arrêter avec le gel. Draco était grand... Très grand même dans le mètre 90 et il était musclé à point... Il savait déjà ce que ça faisait d'être plaqué contre un mur par lui, alors d'être pris contre un mur c'est sur qu'il pourrait mourir en paix! Ses muscles bandés par la concentration,ses yeux dilatés par le plaisir, les jambes de Harry fermement accrochés à sa taille étroite, ses fesses musclées avec soins ,ses hanches bougeant pour permettre à son membre qu'il imaginait long et large de le pénétrer profondément... Ouais il pourrait mourir heureux... Voilà qu'il bandait comme un cheval et il avait même pas le droit de sauter sur quelqu'un pour se soulager parce qu'une fouine mal léchée le lui avait interdit! Non mais qui pour se prenait ce stupide blond? Ça faisait des lustres qu'il attendait d'être baisé sauvagement par la grosse queue de Draco? Il allait finir par... PAUSE! Il ne venait juste de penser à-la-grosse-queue-de-Draco, si? Son visage se décomposa et il prit conscience de ceux à quoi il pensait. Comment ça être pris contre un mur? Il était VIERGE, PROPRE, CLEAN , NICKEL! Jamais au grand jamais personne n'avait profané son derrière alors d'où venait ses pensées? Au moins il avait pu éviter sa troisième douche froide ou une deuxième masturbation de la journée qu'est ce qui lui arrivait bon sang? Il était passé de Malfoy-est-un-con-que-j-aime-lui-veut-juste-mon-cul-pourquoi muaaaaaaaa? À il faut qu'il me mette sa queue, il me la fauuuuut! Il avait l'impression que ces envies n'étaient pas vraiment les siennes mais il subissait sans pouvoir faire quelque chose ,sans essayer de faire quelque chose... Depuis une semaine il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à des situations peu catholiques à...presque chaque moment de la journée. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser comme une chienne en chaleur et il ne s'était jamais autant touché, il avait tellement envie d'être défoncé par Draco... Harry soupira et secoua la tête pour essayer de chasser cette idée de sa tête. Mais il savait que c'était pas la peine. Tôt ou tard elle reviendrait plus vicieuse encore avec une image mentale en plus. l lui faudra donc trouver une salle de classe vide ou un truc dans le genre et se donner du plaisir,comme unechienneenchaleur! Il soupira de nouveau même dans sa propre tête il avait du mal à le concevoir, il fallait qu'il discute avec cerveau à cet effet! Il n'avait pas le droit de lui envoyer des images salaces à longueur de journée pour qui se prenait-il cet impertinent! Il avait la sensation de partager son corps avec une autre personne... Une personne perverse à la limite obsédée et définitivement pas lui. C'était quand même étrange il pensait souvent à Draco de façon trèèèès poussée mais toujours dans l'intimité de son lit avec rideaux tirés et triple sort silence au moins mais jamais à importe quel moment de la journée et importe où... Au moins ça l'amusait quand Hermione essayait de lui parler dans cet état elle finissait toujours par partir devant, étant furieuse. C'était distrayant de la voir tenter de lui soutirer des informations quant à son état mais quelque chose lui disait de ne rien dire, que ce qui se passait devait rester entre lui et Draco... Il n'était pas idiot il savait parfaitement que si Malfoy le voulait c'était pour la satisfaction d'avoir un Potter à ses pieds, offert. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait mais il avait accepté. Il était dans un état second ce jour là, comme s'il avait été possédé par quelqu'un d'autre... Depuis ce fameux jour il n'avait rien reçu de lui, même pas un mot, à peine quelques regards et cela le peinait énormément. Son estomac se manifesta il redescendu sur terre, il fallait qu'il mange. Il se dirigea vers la grande salle le cœur lourd, c'était bientôt l'heure du dîner.

C*I*L

Une furie débarqua dans la salle commune des rouges et ors, toutes griffes et toutes dents dehors. Elle pesta un bon moment sur des griffons égoïstes et cachotiers. Elle étranglait son livre de potion avec force lorsqu'un cri étranglé lui parvint. Hermione Granger, préfète en chef des griffondors regarda devant elle et vrilla de son regard de-la-mort-qui-tue le pauvre type qui osait la déranger en pleine séance de meurtre. Son regard s'attendri immédiatement en découvrant la mignonne bouille du première année presque mort de peur devant elle. Elle s'apprêtait à le réconforter lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'il était brun au yeux verts et...elle repartie dans son délire sur les bruns cons, idiots, abrutis et stupides aux yeux trop verts qui l'attendrissaient trop pour son bien... Mais foi de griffone elle trouverait bientôt l'antidote. Elle se mit à rigoler de sa propre bêtise décidément celle de Ron avait déteint sur elle! Puis son visage se ferma, cet abruti de!de!de l'avait encore semé. De plus il avait refusé de répondre à ses questions et avait fui! Avec classe en plus! Décidément il faisait trop de choses avec classe ces derniers mois... Au moins elle avait eu quelques informations précieuses aujourd'hui encore. Elle savait déjà que le brun était amoureux de quelqu'un, un homme. Ça ne l'avait pas vraiment étonné, il n'avait pas "le truc" pour sortir avec des filles. Mais aujourd'hui elle avait appris qu'il était "siiii beau" "siiii fort" qu'il avait un "corps omg! " qu'il était "siiii parfait" . Il avait fui au moment où il s'apprêtait à dévoiler son nom. Au moins elle était sur une piste. Elle savait qu'il était très grand et très beau aussi. Certes il y'avait plein de beau garçon dans Poudlard mais pas beaucoup de "siiii grand" , elle imaginait donc qu'il avoisinait le mètre 85, il fallait qu'elle fasse une liste. Mais, elle avait également remarqué un autre changement étrange chez son imbécile de griffon mal bai- euh...séché oui c'était ça mal séché! Fallait pas qu'elle devienne grossière en plus, non mais! Il était devenu plus sauvage, plus beau aussi... Son visage et son s'étaient affinés et elle avait l'impression que ses cheveux avaient poussé et continuaient un peu plus chaque jour... Le plus marquant était ses yeux, ils étaient devenus hypnotiques parfois ses pupilles se faisaient plus animales, quand il la regardait souvent elle devenait toute molle, insignifiante... Un frisson lui parcouru le dos, il fallait qu'elle découvre la cause de ce changement. En gros, elle avait du pain sur la planche. Sur le coup, elle se sentit plus vieille d'au moins soixante ans, Harry lui payerait chère pour qu'elle reste son amie après ça, foie de griffonne.

C*I*L

Plus que deux semaines, deux petites semaines et Harry sera à eux. Bien-sûr il avait déjà accepté de leur appartenir* mais il fallait attendre que les changements qui s'opéraient sur lui se terminent, qu'il s'éveille, qu'il prenne conscience de ce qui se passait vraiment et là la danse* pourrait débuter. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres roses, il avait hâte.

Draco sourit face aux pensées de l'autre idiot, ils y étaient presque. Son sourire se fana lorsqu'il repensa à son affreux début d'année. Il avait été infâme avec son précieux... Cette pensée lui serra le cœur, il allait tout faire pour se rattraper! Il se rendit alors compte que depuis l'altercation avec Harry dans ce couloir il ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé... Quelques regards au plus, mais il ne pouvait plus l'approcher de trop près maintenant qu'il avait fait sa demande* et qu'elle avait été positive, il pourrait faire n'importe quoi. Il devait juste patienter encore un peu et espérer que l'autre balafré idiot ne fasse pas n'importe quoi... Draco soupira fortement, il en perdait sa classe malfoyenne à force de penser a lui mais c'était vraiment vraiment très difficile de ne pas penser à lui surtout quand il mangeait aussi sensuellement que ce qui était permis cette banane... Elle était où la salle de bain des préfets déjà?

Pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard la grande salle se vida presque avant même la fin du dîner, on se demandait bien pourquoi! Même à la table des professeurs, certains avaient décidé de prendre congé plus tôt. Loin de tout ça, un petit brun tout mignon dégustait sa banane avec appétit en poussant des petits cris de plaisir pas du tout dérangé par ce qui se passait autour de lui. S'ils partaient tous c'était tant pis pour eux! En plus ça faisait plus de bananes pour lui! Pour la première fois encore dans l'histoire de Poudlard il eu pénurie d'eau froide.

C*I*L

Quelque part dans la salle de bain des préfets, un certain blond se demandait comment il allait réussir à se contenir. Ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui n'était que le début d'une longue liste d'incidents. Au fur à mesure le temps approchait, la pression devenait lourde il était difficile pour lui de se contenir et pas seulement lui. Il avait repéré plusieurs regards affamés d'autres élèves intéressés par son brun . Ils n'avaient pas le droit! Il était à eux! Oui il était à eux et personne n'avait le droit de seulement poser les yeux sur lui personne! Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution à ce problème, le moment approchait et il ne voulait pas être gêné par des imbéciles. Il sortit du bain et noua une serviette autour de sa taille, il avait des petites visites à rendre...  
To be continued...

C*I*L

 ***: Vous vous souvenez du placage contre le mur et tout et tout?**  
 ****: Plus d'informations dans les prochains chapitre:)**  
 *****: Plus d'infos dans les prochains chapitres!**  
 **À bientôt j'espère:):)**


End file.
